Twilight and the Knights of Tambelon
by StellaMagic
Summary: A storm has swept Twilight away from her friends. Four strangers help her, and one of them is a famous hero in Equestria. Secrets and mysteries are revealed as an old nemesis tracks the heroes down. Can They save Twilight and Ponyville?
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1: At My New Beginning**

Atop of the rebuilt Castle of the Two Sisters, a gargoyle with bat wings, brown and tan fur, and pointy tail is sitting on the tower overlooking Ponyville, remember the kindness of the Ponies.

"Guess you're wondering why a gargoyle would be out looking at Ponyville at night," he says in a narrative voice over, "It's because one special pony helped me and my fellow Knights of Tambelon and reminded us why we are heroes. I am Scorpan, Hero of Equestria, newly appointed leader of the Knights of Tambelon, and Brother of Tirek. To tell this story, I must start at the beginning of my new beginning._ It all started on a normal day in Ponyville. After the defeat of my brother at the hands…er…hooves of Princess Twilight and her friends, Ponyville is getting ready for a victory celebration in honor of Twilight's heroism…"_

Some Pegasi are hanging a banner up saying "Friendship Celebration." Pinky Pie is blowing some balloons with the Cutie Mark Crusaders and using her cannon to set up some decorations. Fluttershy is practicing with her songbird chorus. As usual, Applejack and her family are bucking apples needed for the feast. Rarity is busy making the gowns that the six are going to wear. Each gown is patterned after the Rainbowfied Mane 6. Twilight and Spike are going over the checklist in the throne room.

"Food, check," Spike says as he checks off the list, "Dresses, check. Decorations, check. Music, check."

Then, Twilight comes in from the other hall.

"How's everything going, Spike?" Twilight checks.

"Everything is going well, Twilight," Spike replies, "Your victory celebration is coming along nicely."

"Is a victory celebration for me necessary? It took all six of us to defeat Tirek."

"Don't be so modest, Twilight. You've earned this celebration because it's your magic that always pulls through when there's trouble. Besides, this celebration is for all of us."

"I'm glad, Spike. Have you seen Rainbow Dash?"

"She said something about checking out some weird weather pattern."

Back in Cloudsdale, Rainbow Dash is checking the weather station after getting word of a strange weather anomaly along with her friend and leader of the Wonder Bolts Spitfire.

"Find anything on this anomaly the other Wonder Bolts witnessed?" Rainbow Dash impatiently asks.

"Nothing yet," the scientist weather Pegasus said.

Suddenly, the radar started to beep. The beeping got louder and louder until an alarm is sounded, startling Spitfire and Rainbow Dash.

"What's happening?!" Spitfire cries in panic.

"It's a storm unlike any I've ever seen," the scientist said, "It's not one of the rainstorms we create."

"Where is it heading?" Rainbow Dash demands an answer.

"It's seems to be heading toward one direction: Southwest toward the Shadow Mountains."

Rainbow Dash and Spitfire gasp.

"Ponyville is in that direction!" Rainbow Dash fearfully states.

"You go warn every pony while I gather as many Wonder Bolts as possible!" Spitfire says as they both fly in different directions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2: The Dark Storm**

Meanwhile, back at the celebration, everything is set up. Twilight and Spike are inspecting everything. They noticed that a lot of the balloons Pinkie blew are all square.

"Pinkie, how did you make square balloons?" Twilight asks her with curiosity.

"Simple, Twilight; I blew square breathes," Pinkie responds, causing Spike and Twilight to look confused.

Suddenly, Rainbow Dash zooms in and crashes at the Town Square.

"Rainbow Dash, are you okay?" Twilight asks as she runs to her.

"Never mind me, Twilight! Everypony has to get somewhere safe!" Rainbow Dash warns, "A huge storm is coming and it's heading here!"

All the ponies in Ponyville begin to panic.

"Every pony, get inside castle! You'll be safe there!" Twilight commands, "Rainbow Dash, I want you and Fluttershy to do a storm watch! Report on how close it is!"

"You got it!" Rainbow Dash salutes as she speeds off.

"Spike, I need you and the others to gather every civilian and get them to the Castle," Twilight tells him.

"You got it, Twilight!" Spike said, "You can count me."

Spike runs to get Applejack and the others.

Moments later, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy are keeping watch for the storm over the Everfree Forest. Fluttershy suddenly see some dark clouds with a lot of lightning and a tornado.

"Look!" Fluttershy screams as she points her hoof at the storm.

Rainbow Dash sees it too.

"How could the rest of the Pegasi create such a storm and why?" Fluttershy asks with horror.

"They didn't, Fluttershy," Rainbow Dash explains, "The storm is coming from somewhere else. We better fly and tell Twilight."

A whirlwind suddenly appears out of nowhere and catches the two Pegasi. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy are screaming and flapping as hard as they can to get out while spinning out of control. Then, out of nowhere, two lassos appear and tie themselves to the two Pegasi. Slowly, they are lowered down and out of the whirlwind until they are back on the ground.

"Thanks, Applejack," Rainbow Dash says as she sighs with relief.

"Not Applejack, Dashie," a familiar male voice says.

They quickly turn and sees Discord in cowboy clothes while spinning two lassos.

"Discord!" Fluttershy happily yells while hugging him.

"What are you doing here?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"I was checking out the storm when I saw you two having the most dangerous ride of your lives," he replies.

"This storm is not your doing, is it?" Rainbow Dash inquires with her front hooves crossed.

"Not my doing! Honest! But I sense a magical imbalance in those clouds."

"You're saying this storm is created by magic?" Fluttershy asks.

"Afraid so, and it's dark magic! Someone created this storm with a dangerous purpose in mind!"

"We better tell Twilight and fast!"

Back in Ponyville, they were having 85 mph winds. Applejack and Pinkie Pie have herded a few ponies into the castle. Rarity is using her unicorn magic to help the animals, including their pets inside. Not far from them, Twilight's pet owl Owlowicious is in a tree, too afraid to fly.

Inside the castle, every pony in Ponyville is inside. Applejack and Pinkie Pie are passing out treats like cider and cupcakes to keep the crowd calm. Rarity and Spike are checking off lists on who is present. Twilight is casting a forcefield spell that will protect them from the rain. The forcefield won't let everything in unless it's of Ponyville. Discord, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy flew in through the force-field and ran through the front door. They run past the crowd and made it to the throne room.

"Twilight, Discord discovered something about the storm you should know," Fluttershy informs her.

While the three tell Twilight about the storm, Owlowicious is struggling to fly toward the castle. Then, a branch suddenly falls on his left wing, causing him to get stuck. He hoots as loud as he can, hoping help will come.

Inside the castle, Twilight is flabbergasted that the storm is created by some pony.

"Someone is using magic to create this storm?! Why?!" Twilight wonders.

"We don't know!" Rainbow Dash says, "But we do know is that the storm is heading to Shadow Mountain."

"What's there?"

"The Monster of Shadow Pass!" Fluttershy said nervously.

"The what?" Discord asks.

"There have been reports of some kind of shadow monster that scare away travelers who pass there. Most ponies are too afraid to go there," Rainbow Dash tells him.

Rarity and Spike suddenly run in with scared looks on their faces.

"Twilight, bad news!" Spike says while catching his breath, "Rarity and I did the head count to make sure every pony is present and accounted for, and we are missing one!"

"Who's missing?!" Twilight asks with worry.

"Owlowicious!" Rarity and Spike say in unison, causing Twilight to really worry.

Twilight rushes outside to find him. The winds are getting more and more dangerous.

"Owlowicious! Owlowicious!" she cries.

She then hears him hooting. She runs toward the hooting until she sees Owlowicious under a tree branch. Twilight rushes over and nudges him to assure him. Then, she uses her magic to levitate the branch off of him long enough for Owlowicious to fly.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Owlowicious," Twilight says as she sighs in relief.

Her expression quickly turns into horror when she sees a huge dark tornado heading toward them. Twilight is about to teleport Owlowicious and herself back, but they both get caught in the deadly twister. Twilight unable to concentrate on the teleportation spell for both of them, but she can still teleport her pet owl out of danger.

"I can't teleport us both out, Owlowicious, but you can still make it!" she states.

Owlowicious just hoots while nodding no, meaning he won't leave without her, but Twilight teleports him back to the castle where he'll be safe while she is caught in the huge whirlwind as it carries her from Ponyville to the Shadow Mountains.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3: Knights of Tambelon to the Rescue**

_"__What Twilight and the rest of Ponyville don't know is that evil storm was on its way to our home on Shadow Mountain because it's meant to flush me and my fellow knights out. The storm was created by our former king: Grogar the Ram Wizard, and sent it to drive us traitors out long enough for his minions to track us. We were living in an old abandoned castle when the storm came, causing it to crumble down. I was struggling to put the beams up along with my friends, Thorne the bat imp and my best friend, Rep the Shape-shifting Chameleon, and his love Catrina the Cat Sorceress…"_

Scorpan and Rep are quickly nailing beams up to prevent the ceilings from falling down. Thorne is busy sealing the windows to prevent anything from flying through them.

"This is no ordinary storm," Thorne says, "This is Grogar's handiwork."

"Where's Catrina?" Rep asks with worry.

"She went outside to stop the storm with her magic," Scorpan says as he lifts the last beam.

Outside, Catrina is on the castle wall as gets out her magic wand and casts a magical beam at the dark clouds, causing the sun to shine through, making the storm and the upcoming tornado disappear. Scorpan flies up to her.

"Good job, Catrina," he complimented, "Another moment, and the storm would have killed us."

"I'm just glad to have stopped Grogar," Catrina said.

"Thorne and I are gonna patrol the skies to make sure our food route is not blocked; you and Rep wait here and guard the castle."

"Okay, but you two be careful."

Thorne and Scorpan are flying in the skies, making sure the route to the berry patches are not blocked by fallen trees.

"Looks like Catrina stopped that storm before it could do any damage, Scorpan," Thorne says, "Let's head back home and report."

They are about to fly back when Scorpan sees something lavender below.

"Thorne, wait," he stops him, "I see something below us."

He lands on the ground to take a closer look. He sees Twilight unconscious and with a broken wing.

"It's a pony, and an alicorn at that! That means she's a princess!" Scorpan says to himself as he examines her wing, "and she's also hurt."

Scorpan lifts Twilight up and cradles her. Thorne lands to see what is taking Scorpan so long.

"Scorpan, What-?" Thorne gasps when he sees Twilight, "Scorpan, you know who this is!"

"Later, Thorne," Scorpan says, "We need to get her to Catrina."

Scorpan carries Twilight as they fly back to their home.

Moments later, Twilight is on a couch as Catrina tends to her wing. She smears healing herbs on it, and then wraps bandages around it.

"She'll be fine, but she won't be flying for a few days," Catrina says.

"Now what were you saying before, Thorne?" Scorpan asks his friends.

"I know who she is," Thorne states, "She's Twilight Sparkle, The Princess of Friendship and the same pony who defeated your brother."

"I thought she looked familiar," Scorpan says while looking at her.

"This is bad!" Rep said in a panicked tone, "Princess Celestia and her friends are probably on their way here with a search party. If they find us, Grogar will know where we are and send his thugs after us."

"What'll we do, Scorpan?" Catrina asks for his wisdom.

"When she wakes up, we'll talk to her," Scorpan says, "Maybe she can use her magic to help us. I always thought if we ever asked the Ponies for help, they would."

"You did save their lives before when you told the Princesses of your brother and Grogar's intentions," Thorne said.

They hear Twilight yawn as she slowly wakes up. She opens her eyes and sees the four Knights standing next to her. She is shocked out of her sleep and crouches down in fear.

"Don't be afraid. We won't hurt you," Scorpan calms her.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Twiight asks as she looks around and looks at the four.

"We're friends, Twilight," Rep says.

"You know my name?" she asks.

"We've heard of you and how you defeated Tirek," Thorne says, "We are the Knights of Tambelon. I am Thorne."

"I'm Rep," Rep introduces himself.

"Catrina the Sorceress at your service, Princess Twilight," Catrina bows to Twilight.

"And this is our leader and Captain," Thorne says as he introduces Scorpan.

Twilight recognized him right away.

"You're Scorpan, Tirek's brother," Twilight says in awe.

"Also at your service, Princess," he says as he holds her hoof and bows to her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4: The Search Begins**

_"__While we are getting acquainted with Twilight, Rainbow Dash has called a meeting with the others, including Zecora, Discord, Spike and Owlowicious, to discuss on a plan to rescue Twilight…"_

"As you all know, Twilight has been swept in the storm," Rainbow Dash says as she takes charge of the meeting, "We figure she's somewhere between here and Shadow Mountain, and we have to come up with a way to find and rescue her."

The Wonder Bolts are helping with rescue and clean-up when Princess Celestia, Luna, Shining Armor, and Cadence arrive urgently. They rush into the palace and into the throne room where Twilight's friends are meeting.

"We came as soon as we got Spike's message about Twilight!" Celestia said while catching her breath.

"What happened?" Luna said.

"Owlowicious got caught in the storm, so Twilight went out to look for him," Fluttershy explains, "She got him out, but she got caught in the storm herself."

The princesses gasp.

"We're already formulating a plan of rescue her," Rainbow Dash reassures them, "I already had Spike write a letter to the best tracker in all of Equestria."

"Who?" Discord asks.

Then, someone comes in through the door. Discord suddenly yelps when he sees who that someone is: Daring Do.

"Daring Do! The Pony of Adventure!" Discord screams in bewilderment.

Celestia and Luna are also in awe.

"I came as soon as I got your message, Rainbow Dash," she says, "And I know what caused that storm."

"You do?" Applejack says.

"Ahuizotl recently took the Storm Unicorn's Medallion, an artifact that has the power to make destructive storms. _I tracked Ahuizotl to Horse Shoe Bay when I saw him conversing with someone in a magic pool. It looked like the shadow of a ram, and it gave him orders to use the medallion and flush someone out at Shadow Mountain._ I would gotten here to warn you, but the storm was moving faster than me."

"Did you say "a ram's shadow"?" Luna asks with her eyes wide open.

"I sense some danger in your words; this is the gravest news I have ever heard," Zecora says in her usual rhyme.

"You think Ahuizotl and that thing he was talking to are trying to enslave the monster?" Rarity inquires.

"Forget the monster! We have to rescue Twilight before it or Ahuizotl get to her first," Pinkie Pie says seriously, causing everyone to look at her in surprise, "What? I can act serious, especially at a time like this."

"Right! Rarity,I want you, Applejack, Pinkie, and Spike to wait here and help with the clean-up," Rainbow Dash commanded, "We may need here you in case Twilight comes back. Discord, Fluttershy, Daring Do and Owlowicious are coming with me for the search."

"Right, Rainbow Dash, but be careful!" Rarity says.

The five rescuers are packed with food rations, water, and climbing gear for the trip to Shadow Mountain.

"Everyone all packed and ready to go?" Rainbow Dash made sure.

The four nod yes.

"Good. Let's go find Twilight."

Discord uses his powers to teleport the five out of Ponyville.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5: Story of Scorpan**

That night, Twilight is having dinner, which is made up of berries, vegetables, and apple slices.

"It's my special Veggie-Eater Supreme," Thorne says while handing everyone their meals, "It's not as fancy, but it should be to your liking, Princess Twilight."

"Thanks," Twilight thanks them, "And just call me Twilight."

"We grew our own garden not far from here," Scorpan explains, "That's why it's important we make sure our food routes are clear."

"That reminds me. You mentioned your king is named Grogar. That name sounds familiar."

"It should. My old friend Star Swirl banished him from Equestria along with the Princesses."

Twilight suddenly gasps before she can bite her apple, "You mean Grogar the Malevolent?! He's your king?!"

"You know him?" Catrina asks.

"Through history! Grogar and Clover the Clever competed with each other to be Star Swirl's magic apprentice, but when he chose Clover over Grogar, he turned to Dark Magic to get revenge on her, but Star Swirl stopped him before he had the chance to, and he, along with Celestia and Luna, casted an exile spell that prevent him from coming back to Equestria."

Scorpan sighs, "And unfortunately, Grogar came to Tambelon and took over."

"What is Tambelon?" Twilight inquires.

"It used to be our home. I should start from the beginning. Once, I, along with my brother Tirek, were knights under the rightful King of Tambelon. Tambelon was known as the city of musical harmony. Different creatures lived there as they create special bells to bring music to our home. It was peaceful until Grogar arrived and used his dark magic to overthrow our king and take over as new ruler. Tambelon soon became a city of ruins, most of our people resisted Grogar and went underground, but others prefer to follow his path of power. They became corrupted by his magic and the promise of power over Equestria, including Ahuizotl, an arrogant knight we use to know."

"Ahuizotl?"

"And somehow, he corrupted my brother after he tried to confront Grogar. We were ordered to go to Equestria and steal their magic, so he would prepare for his arrival. When I was sent to spy on the ponies, they become friends with me despite how scary I looked. Even Star Swirl became my friend. I had to tell him about Grogar and his plans. Instead of judging me as evil, he taught me some spells that should only be used for emergencies. I urged my brother to leave the Ponies alone, but he would not listen."

"So you went to Celestia and Luna and warned them of your brother's intentions. They told me. What happened after you returned home?"

"I try to convince Grogar to leave the Ponies of Equestria alone, but instead, he declared me a traitor and had me arrested. I thought I was gonna be executed for treason."

"Until we came to Scorpan's rescue, and we couldn't have done it at a better time," Thorne says, "Grogar was about to break the banishment spell and use Tambelon's army to invade Equestria using three artifacts he created through his dark power: The Alicorn Amulet, The Manifestation Book, and the very weapon he used to corrupt our people…The Rainbow of Darkness. We stole the items and snuck out of the city before he can catch us. We took the items to the Princesses and they scattered them to the farthest corners of Equestria. We feared he will send his forces to track us, so Scorpan used the time travel spell Star Swirl taught him to take us to the future. We found this abandoned castle and settled here, hiding from Grogar and his minions until we can come up with a plan to save our home and Equestria from Grogar's evil."

"I feel terrible," Twilight says with pity, "Scorpan, you got branded a traitor and you four risked your lives to save us Ponies."

"We were glad to do it, Twilight," Rep says, "You ponies reminded Scorpan of the very harmony the citizens of Tambelon once had and inspired him to fight for it once again. To us, you ponies are our heroes."

Twilight just smiled at them for what they said about Ponies. Thorne finished his meal up, got up, and walked outside.

"I better go," he said, "It's my turn to patrol for travelers and play the monster."

"You mean you guys are the Monster of Shadow Pass?" Twilight asks.

"We take turns playing monster so that no one could go into town screaming about us and raising suspicion of our presence to Ahuizotl," Catrina explains.

Thorne went outside and put on bigger fangs and huge bat wings. He then flew off into the night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6: My Little Star**

Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash, Daring Do, Fluttershy, Discord, and Owlowicious have already arrived at Shadow Mountain. They have begun the search for Twilight.

"Twilight!" Fluttershy calls to her.

"Twilight!" Rainbow Dash also calls.

"TwIiiiliiight!" Discord calls.

"Princess Twilight!" Daring Do calls to her.

"Just call her Twilight like we do, Daring Do," Discord tells her.

Owolowicious hoots for Twilight as he flies ahead and looks until they come across a clearing.

"Night has already fallen," Daring Do says, "We better rest up here and continue the search tomorrow."

"I am getting a little tired," Fluttershy says as she yawns.

"Lucky for you, the Lord of Chaos can set up everything at the snap of the fingers," Discord says.

With a snap of his fingers, he creates a campsite with a campfire, a perch of Owlowicious, two sleeping bags for Daring Do and Rainbow Dash, and a soft pink bed with a canopy for Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash sees the bed and is shocked.

"Hey! How come Fluttershy gets a soft, cozy bed, while we get sleeping bags?" Rainbow Dash complains.

"Because, Rainbow Dash, she is delicate," Discord debates, "Besides, I thought tough adventurers like you can sleep on the ground."

"He so likes her," she whispers to Daring Do and Owlowicious.

"Where are you going to sleep, Discord?" Fluttershy asks him.

"Oh, don't worry about me, Flutteryshy," he says as he levitates himself and makes a blanket appear.

"Let's get some sleep," Daring Do says, "We can fly above the trees and see if we can spot Twilight from there."

"I hope she's not hurt," Fluttershy says with worry.

Discord wraps his eagle arm around Fluttershy to comfort her.

"Fluttershy, don't worry," he reassures her, "Twilight was able to face Tirek on her own the first time. If she can be tough against him, she will remain tough. We can't lose hope right now. The others are counting on us to bring Twilight home. Good night, Girls…and Owlowicious."

"Good night," the pegasi say in unison.

The five went to sleep right away, except for Fluttershy. She is too worried about Twilight to sleep. She hops out of bed and trots over to where she can see the stars. She sees the brightest star and decides to sing to it in hopes it will grant her wish for Twilight to be okay:

_My little star_

_Shining from afar_

_Please shine bright for me,_

_Through the night and sea_

_My little Star_

_Help guide a friend home_

_To those she loves_

_Please keep your light_

_As you shine above_

_Help me to brave,_

_To find a lost friend_

_We will save_

_My little Star_

_Shining from afar_

_Help me bring home_

_A friend I have known._

The song made Fluttershy feel better as she trots back to camp and gets back to bed. Little did she know is that Thorne watched her from the trees and fell for her the moment she sang her song.

"Oh, that Pegasus is like a beautiful princess from the fairy tales I use to read," he said while blushing, "A shame I have to scare her and her friends in the morning."

Below, the sleeping heroes are being watched by Daring Do's arch nemesis, Ahuizotl, Grogar's agent and second-in-command. He calls upon the shadow he spoke to through a puddle. The shadow turns out to be a demonic-looking ram with blue fur and dark horns. The ram is none other than Grogar.

"Sir, I have found Thorne," he reports, "That means Scorpan and his band of misfit traitors are in this area. My medallion did well at locating them."

"Excellent, Ahuizotl," Grogar compliments, "Keep an eye on him. Once you have all four of them, bring them to me. I want them alive so that I may find my items of power."

"As you wish, Master Grogar," Ahuizotl says as he bows to him.

The reflection vanishes.

"Of course, once I get the three items, I will be the one taking over Equestria."


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7: The Monster of Shadow Pass**

The next morning, the five are packing up there camp site to continue the search.

"I'm gonna fly above the trees and catch our bearings," Daring Do informs the others.

"Good idea, Daring Do," Rainbow Dash says.

Daring Do flies above the trees and gets out her telescope. She circles as she looks around until she spots the castle Scorpan and the others are staying in. She dives down to let the others know.

"I found a castle," she says, "It's northwest of us. We'll go over there and see if they have seen Twilight."

Suddenly, a huge bat-like shadow appears and circles them. Fluttershy looks up and screams.

"IT'S THE MONSTER! RUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNN!" She screams as she tries to fly off.

The monster is really Thorne in his disguise. He swoops down and dive bombs the heroes, hoping to scare them.

"I'm not afraid of that monster!" Rainbow Dash says as she flies up to fight the monster. She zips past him numerous times, causing Thorne to lose balance in his flight.

"I'm dealing with a feisty Pegasus!" Thorne says in panic.

He struggles to get away from Rainbow Dash, but she bumps him, causing him to crash down to the campsite. Thorne was in a daze when he sees he's surround by everyone but Fluttershy, who hides behind Discord. Discord picks up the "monster" and observes him.

"This is no monster; it's a bat imp," he informs them.

"What do you think we should do with him?" Fluttershy asks.

"We'll take him with us while we look for Twilight," Rainbow Dash says.

"You're Twilight's friends?" Thorne asks.

"You know Twilight?" Rainbow Dash says with a surprise look on her face.

"She's recuperating at my home, which is that castle you spotted. She's safe."

"Can you take us to her?" Fluttershy asks him nicely.

"For an angelic Pegasus like you, I would move this mountain for you," Thorne says as he takes her hoof and kisses it, causing Discord to growl with jealousy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch. 8: Reunited at Last**

Back at the castle, Scorpan is nervously waiting for Thorne to return.

"I hope Thorne is alright," Scorpan says as he paces, "He's been gone longer than usual."

"I'm sure he's fine, Scorpan," Rep assures him.

"So you guys take turns being the monster?" Twilight inquires.

"We have to," Catrina explains, "Scorpan is a famous hero in Equestria. If any pony sees him and tells others where he is, Grogar will send someone after us. The spell may have prevented Grogar from coming back to Equestria…"

"But it doesn't mean his followers can't come!" Twilight finishes with realization.

Then, they hear the front door open. Thorne peers his head from behind the door.

"I'm back," he says while ducking sheepishly.

"Thorne, we were starting to worry," Scorpan says while sighing in relief. "It took you longer than usual. What happened?"

"I came across a Pegasus who's not afraid," Thorne explains himself, "She and her friends are out here with me, saying they are friends of Twilight."

"My friends?!" Twilight exclaims with glee.

"Twilight!" Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy shouted happily as they flew in and hug Twilight.

Owlowiscious just hooted happily and cuddles Twilight.

"It's great to see you two!"

"They are not the only ones here, Princess!" Discord jokingly says as he and Daring Do.

"DISCORD!" Rep and Catrina shouted as they tackle him.

"Enslaving innocent ponies again?! Or are you planning to sell them out to Tirek like before?!" Catrina angrily bears her claws at his face.

"Wait! Discord has reformed! Honest!" Fluttershy pleads for him.

"Catrina, wait! Have you also forgotten that he gave my medallion to Twilight, saving Equestria?" Scorpan says as he stops her.

"How do you know about that? And who are you guys?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"I often fly over Ponyville to hear any news."

"As for who he is, Rainbow Dash," Twilight explains, "This is Scorpan and his fellow knights."

"The SCORPAN!?" Rainbow Dash excitedly says, "The hero who saved us from Tirek the first time!"

"I must be dreaming!" Discord said as he magically appears like he always does.

"Wow," Fluttershy softly says with awe.

"It's an honor to meet you, Scorpan!" Daring Do said as she bows to him.

Outside, Ahuizotl is with his feline henchmen. He followed Thorne and the others to the castle.

"At last, I finally found the hideout of the traitors," Ahuizotl said as he rubs his hands, "I will finally have my revenge on Scorpan."


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch. 9: Hurricane Ahuizotl**

That night, Twilight and her friends are having dinner with the Knights and enjoying the dinner.

"These are some of the best cooked vegetables I've tasted," Fluttershy compliments.

"Cooking is one of Thorne's best talents," Rep informs her.

"Along with other qualities I have," Thorne says as he flirts, making Scorpan and Discord roll their eyes.

"Scorpan, why don't you come to Ponyville with us?" Twilight suggested, "You would be very welcomed there."

"That's very kind of you, Twilight, but we can't live with you ponies," Scorpan declined, "Doing so would put you in danger of Grogar."

"Don't you worry about him," Rainbow Dash says, "We took on Nightmare Moon, defeated and tamed Discord (Mostly Fluttershy), defeated the Changeling Queen and King Sombra, and sent your brother back to Tartarus. I think we can handle Grogar and his power."

Ahuizotl is outside, watching them.

"That is what you think!" he says as he gets out the medallion and unleashes another storm.

The storm is the same as the last one except the storm cloud is bigger and more intense. It unleashes powerful winds, fierce, blasting lightning and roaring thunder.

Inside the castle, the dinner table begins to vibrate.

"That's not good," Daring Do gasps.

Twilight and Rainbow Dash rush to the windows and looked outside.

"It's another storm!" Rainbow Dash panics.

The ceiling suddenly starts to fall bit by bit.

"The castle is crumbling down!" Catrina exclaims.

"We gotta get out of here now!" Rep said as he takes Catrina's hand and runs with her.

The Pegasi fly behind them and fast. Twilight is unable to fly because her wing is still injured. She gallops fast until a beam falls blocking her only way out. Twilight screams for help, causing Scorpan and Discord to turn around and see her.

"TWILIGHT!" Discord and Scorpan shouted in unison.

Discord uses his magic to make the beam disappear while Scorpan flies over and picks her up.

"I got you, Twilight," He said as he lifts her onto his back, "Now hang on tight!"

Twilight hangs onto him as he flies them fast. He dodged the falling debris and zoomed the both of them outside, where the fierce winds are blowing rocks and trees away.

"Twilight! I need your help with this storm!" Catrina informs her.

"How?!" Twilight replies.

"I need you to combine your magic with mine!"

Catrina takes out her wand, and Twilight puts her horn with it. They both unleash their magic at the cloud, causing it to dissipate until there is nothing but a moonlit sky. Unfortunately, they are unable to save the castle before it crumbles down and turns to rubble. The knights are now downtrodden from losing their home.

"Guess that's two homes we've lost," Thorne says while hanging his head.

Fluttershy nudges him to comfort him.

"The offer to stay in Ponyville still stands," Fluttershy says, making Thorne blush and Discord jealous.

"Guess will be taking up on your offer after all, Twilight," Scorpan says.

"Discord can teleport us back when he's good and ready," Twilight said, "And thanks for saving my life."

Ahuizotl peeks from the bush, happy to see the four out in the open.

"Good! I have flushed the traitors out of hiding! Now I finally take Scorpan to Grogar," he gloats to his minions, "Onward to Ponyville!"

He and his feline henchmen rush to Ponyville using a short-cut.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch. 10: Ahuizotl vs. Ponville**

Discord safely teleports the gang to the Town Square of Ponyville just as the citizens are helping each other with the clean-up and relief.

"Princess Twilight has returned!" Mayor Mare calls out.

Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Spike all run up to her and happily hug her while saying how worried they are about her.

"I'm fine, thanks to some new friends I've made," Twilight says as she's about to introduce the Knights.

Pinkie suddenly sees Scorpan and gets scared like she was during Nightmare Night.

"AAAAHHHH! IT'S THE MONSTER OF SHADOW PASS! RUUUUUUUNNNNNNN!"

Every pony ran for cover.

"Wait! Every Pony, you don't have to be afraid of him!" Discord calms them, "He's no monster! This is Scorpan!"

"Scorpan?" Applejack happily realizes after looking at the gargoyle, "It is Scorpan!"

"Scorpan!" Rarity and Spike call him.

Soon every pony, including the Cutie Mark Crusaders, the Cake Family, Cherilee, Big Macintosh, Granny Smith, and the Wonder Bolts are all appearing while saying his name and coming to greet Scorpan. He may be Tirek's brother, but he is still a hero in their eyes because he cared enough about them to save them.

Celestia, Luna, Shining Armor, and Cadence run up to Twilight, happily hugging her.

"Twily, we were so worry about you!" Shining Armor said while preventing himself from crying.

"I'm fine, BBBFF," Twilight says.

Celestia ad Luna suddenly Scorpan, an old friend.

"Scorpan, is it really you?" Luna asks.

"It's me, Princess Luna," Scorpan says.

Celestia and Luna both hug them.

"I'm glad to see you after all these years," Celestia says.

"So am I, Old Friend!" shouted a familiar Spanish accent.

They suddenly turn and see Ahuizotl and his gang of cats.

"Ahuizotl!" Daring Do said with a serious face.

"Ahuizotl? You were never a friend of ours!" Thorne reprimanded him.

"Still doing Grogar's dirty work?" Rep sneered.

This shocks Celestia and Luna when they hear Grogar's name.

"So Grogar is behind this," Celestia tells her sister.

"I was afraid of this, even after Daring Do mentioned a ram's shadow," Luna says.

"You and your fellow knights are going to surrender yourselves to me and come back to Tambelon, or I will create a storm big enough to take down this pony village and everything around it," he demanded as he got out the Storm Unicorn's Medallion.

Catrina gets out her wand and unleashes a powerful enough wind to blow the Medallion out of Ahuizotl's hand. Rainbow Dash catches it, but the tiger jumps her and pins her down.

"Daring Do!" she calls as she throws the Medallion to her.

Daring Do catches and flies to the air, but Ahuizotl catches her with his tail-hand. Discord uses his magic to teleport her out of his clutches. Daring Do gives him the Medallion.

"The medallion can only be destroyed Draconequus fire," Daring Do informs her, "Only you can destroy it!"

They suddenly hear Fluttershy's scream. Ahuizotl knows about Discord's bond with Fluttershy, and he grabs her to use as a hostage.

"The Medallion, Discord, or your friend is cat food," He threatens as he hangs her over his cat gang, scaring her.

"Stop this, Ahuizotl!" Scorpan commands, "I'll go with you back to Tambelon, but only if you let Fluttershy go and only take me. Leave Thorne, Catrina, and Rep out."

"Scorpan, no!" Thorne shouts.

"Don't!" Twilight also says.

"I'm not gonna have any pony harmed for my safety," Scorpan states.

"You haven't changed at all, Scorpan," Ahuizotl scoff, "Being with these Equines made you the weak-minded fool you are today."

While Ahuizotl is distracted, Apple Bloom and the Crusaders sneak up behind him and bite him on his tail, causing him to scream and let go of Fluttershy.

"You're wrong, Ahuizotl!" Scootaloo tells him off, "Caring for someone does not make him or any pony weak! It means that Scorpan has a strong spirit, one that is filled with a kind heart and the courage to save someone no matter the danger!"

"We see him as a hero because if he hadn't told what Tirek was about to do, we would have been in danger long ago," Apple Bloom added, "Scorpan did what all true heroes would do, save another's life no matter the cost, and he inspired others to do the same. He stuck up for us, so we are stickin' up for him! You're not taking him back to Grogar!"

"If you want him, you're gonna have to get by the Cutie Mark Crusaders!" Sweetie Belle said as they stood bravely between Ahuizotl and Scorpan.

Ahuizotl was about to attack when his tail is grabbed by Spitfire.

"You're gonna have to get by all of us, Mutt!" she says as she hangs on tight.

Ahuizotl shakes his tail hard enough to shake Spitfire off. Big Macintosh comes out of nowhere and kicks him hard.

While the ponies are keeping him distracted, Discord takes the Medallion from Daring Do and burns it, disintegrating it.

"Good job, Discord," Daring Do complimented, "Now for Ahuizotl!"

Bulk Biceps has Ahuizotl pinned down.

"Get them, My Cats! Starting with the three little ones!" Ahuizotl commanded.

The Tiger jumps onto Bulk Biceps; the cheetah is on Scorpan; the Panther jumps Thorne; the Lynx jumps onto Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo; and the white kitten jumps on Apple Bloom.

"Whoa, Doggie! If you take this bull by the horns, you better be ready for a ride!" Apple Bloom says as she starts to jump, "Come on every pony! Kick 'em up! Kick 'em hard! Buck 'em off! Buck 'em down!"

Soon, they are all jumping, trying to force the cats off. Even Scorpan and Thorne are doing it. The Cats are unable to hold onto them. When they came to a scratching halt, the Cats are forced off, causing them to fall and pile up on their master.

"Get along, L'il Kitties!" Apple Bloom remarks.

"That's my baby sister," Applejack proudly says.

"Eeyup!" Big Macintosh says.

Ahuizotl erupts into a rage.

"ENOUGH!" he angrily screams, "I'll destroy you with my medallion!"

"Too late, Ahuizotl! Discord and I already destroyed it!" Daring Do tells him.

"NOOOOOOO!"

He then hears a whistle, turns around and sees Rep transforming into a bull.

"This is for Scorpan!" he says as he charges at him, causing him to crash into the wall.

Discord then snaps his fingers, making both his hands and tail chained up.

"You are going straight to Tartarus for interrogation, Ahuizotl!" Celestia says as she was about to use her magic to send him there.

"That's what you thin, Princess!" he says as he gets out a smoke bomb and throws it to the ground, causing him and his cats to disappear.

"We gotta go after him!" Twilight says.

"No need, Twilight," Scorpan says, "He'll be back. He serves Grogar. He won't rest until I'm his prisoner."

"My friends and I won't let that happen, Scorpan."

"So I noticed."

The Cutie Mark Crusaders approach Thorne to introduce themselves.

"We're the Cutie Mark Crusaders," Apple Bloom starts the introduction, "I'm Apple Bloom."

"I'm Sweetie Belle," Sweetie Belle says.

"Scootaloo," Scootaloo introduces herself.

"Greetings, young heroes," Thorne says, "I am Thorne, at your service."

Meanwhile, Ahuizotl is just leaving when he sees Grogar's shadow appear in front of him. His and his cats' tail are between their legs in fear.

"You fool! You let a bunch of pones run you ragged and failed to get the Knights!" Grogar shouts angrily.

"Forgive me, Master Grogar!" he begs on his knees.

"Never mind! Return to Tambelon now!"

He and his cats rush to the next portal back to Tambelon.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ch. 11: Always a Knight**

"_The next day, Thorne, Catrina, and Rep are seen helping the ponies with the clean-up after the storm. Catrina is helping Applejack and Rarity rebuild using her wand; Rep is helping the injured Pegasi with Pinkie Pie; and Thorne is cooking food for the ponies who are working hard…."_

Fluttershy comes in to get food for some of her friends.

"Thanks for your help, Thorne," Fluttershy thanks him.

"All part of being a knight, Fluttershy," he says, "I think I am going to like living in Ponyville."

"I'm glad."

Thorne blushes, thinking she likes him.

"Out of all the little ponies here, I want to get to know you more."

Fluttershy giggles at him.

Inside the castle, Twilight is showing Scorpan around it. The final stop is in the throne room.

"And this is the throne room, where my friends and I oversee the problems of Equestria," Twilight finishes the tour.

"This castle is wonderful, Twilight," he compliments, "I can't believe it was my medallion that served as the final key for this."

"Yeah. It's like you were there in spirit to save and protect us like the first time. I wish I could give your medallion back."

Suddenly, a burst of light shines in the middle of the throne room. It releases an object that is triangular in shape. Scorpan recognizes it as his medallion, the one he gave it to Tirek long ago. He takes it and looks a it.

"It's your medallion!" Twilight says in awe.

"This medallion is known as the Knighthood Pendant, given to knight who show the Four Codes of Valor in Tambleon," Scorpan explains, "Courage of the Heart; Love for another; Inner Strength Inside; and Self-Sacrifice for Others. I gave it to Tirek hoping he will break free from his darkness and remember he was a knight, but it's not the case."

"I know it was hard for you to go against your brother, but Grogar had complete control over him, and there was nothing you could have done. At least while in Tartarus, Tirek is where Grogar can't harm or corrupt him. So, Scorpan, will you and the others stay and help keep Ponyville safe?"

"You can count on me, Twilight," he accepts while holding her hoof.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ch. 12: Heroes**

In the present, Scorpan looks at the lights of Ponyville as he thinks of how much the ponies mean to him.

"Here I am now. Me and My friends are living is the rebuilt Castle of the Two Sisters with Discord," he continues his narration, "To others, the Ponies of Equestria are weak and girly, but to me, they are true heroes. Like the rest of the Knights and myself, they look out for each other, and Twilight and her friends are ready to defend those who need their help. Their bond with each other made them strong against every threat, proving the Magic of Friendship can overcome just about anything. It will be that same magic that will help us defeat Grogar's forces someday. Right now, I'm gonna enjoy living among the ponies, and especially Twilight."

Pinkie Pie suddenly comes in to let Scorpan know something.

"Scorpan, the party is starting without you," Pinkie Pie informs him, "You don't want to miss it!"

"Be right there, Pinkie Pie," Scorpan says as he flies off to Ponyville.

At the Town Square, Ponyville is having a celebration in honor of the Knight of Tambelon for the help they have given in saving the Ponies and the courage they inspire. Rarity has given them special clothes worthy of the Knights based on what they Four Codes are.

Twilight and the Four Princesses stand at the center of the Square before the crowd.

"Fillies and Gentlecolts!" Twilight speeches, "We are all gathered here to welcome four brave heroes who have risked their lives to save others and show true inspiration to a few of our own. They even saved my life when I was lost in the storm. One of the Knights proved to be the greatest hero in history and shows true leadership. Please welcome to Equestria the Knights of Tambelon!"

**Twilight:**

It's a parade of heroics!

Of true hearts that care

Of warriors with spirits

And will always be there!

Scorpan is the first to come in. He is wearing silver armor with a cape of gold, showing his pure heart and courage. Spike is seen carrying his cape.

**Fluttershy:**

Each has a type of heart.

Each with precious love

They came from a far land

To rise above

Thorne shows up, revealing his new clothes, made up of a hat with a feather, a blouse, and black pants and cape. He hands Fluttershy a rose and blows a kiss at her.

**Knights:**

And we come together

There's no calling we won't go

No battle we can't win

When we come together,

There will be light to shine the way

Inside our hearts every day!

Catrina and Rep come in their ensemble. Catrina is wearing a maiden/sorceress gown, and Rep is wearing green armor. They hold hands as they come together sing with the ponies and the rest of their team.

**Chorus:**

Let the hero inside you

Remind you to always care

Let the hero inside you

Allow you to always be there.

**Scorpan:**

Let the hero inside you

To remind you to always care.

The story ends with the Knights getting their picture taken with the Mane 6, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Discord, and Spike.


End file.
